Jump !
by Dem' Sanders
Summary: Un gros délire... Greg/Nick !


**Note de l'auteur : **C'est un délire que je me suis tapé en écoutant en boucle la chanson Jump ! de Simple plan... et comme j'adore le couple Greg/Nick bah voila ce que ca donne... je sais ca n'a pas grand chose a voir avec le chanson mais bon mon imagination déborde en ce moment... overdose d'antibiotiques !!

CSI ne m'apartient pas... sauf Greg (mais je déconne !!!! mdr)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chaud… il fait si chaud… Greg Sanders, tout juste nommé CSI dans l'équipe de nuit du grand Gil Grissom, était allongé sur le canapé. Même l'ai conditionné à fond ne rafraîchissait pas la salle de repos ou Greg était. Un coup d'œil sur le thermomètre lui indiqua qu'il faisait plus de 30° dans la pièce. Il pris son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il se dirigeât vers le frigo commun a toute l'équipe… Quand il l'ouvrit, une odeur nauséabonde l'attaqua de plein fouet… comme d'habitude, leur patron avait du laisser dans le frigo une quelconque expérience… Il referma avec un grande hâte avant de vomir ce qui restait de son petit déjeuné. Il ouvrit alors le petit congèle ô joie, il y découvrit des sacs de glaçons…

- Parfait dit il à haute voix.

Il se rallongea sur le canapé, ouvrit sa chemise et il posa quelques glaçons sur son torse. Une intense vague de fraîcheur s'insinua en lui, il poussa un grognement de plaisir et il s'assoupit…C'est le moment ou Nick Stokes, son collègue et ami choisit pour faire son entrée. Nick avait toujours caché son attirance pour les hommes… mais en voyant son coéquipier à moitié dévêtu sur le canapé, le jeune homme fut comme électrisé… Impossible de bouger. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du corps de Greg. Il déglutit difficilement, résistant à l'envie folle de finir d'enlever la chemise de son jeune collègue. Une bosse se formait déjà sous son Jean… il avait intérêt a vite se ressaisir. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, histoire de tourner le dos a son ami… Il l'ouvrit et…

- Arghhh…

Il le referma à toute vitesse. Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé, réveilla Greg.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe… demanda-t-il totalement désorienté… avant de voir Nick qui s'était éloigné au plus vite du frigo. Oh toi t'as ouvert le frigo…

- Grande erreur… c'est quoi ce truc qui schling comme ça ??

- Sûrement une expérience du patron…

- Il pourrait quand même évité de les foutre dans notre frigo !!

- Je te le fait pas dire…

Greg se redressa sur le canapé, sa chemise mouillée collait sa peau, offrant à Nick une vue encore plus belle sur son torse imberbe… Il ne remarqua pas que son collègue se mordait la lèvre inférieure… Il soupira.

- Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans se labo… en plus y a plus de glaçons… dit il en se levant pour aller jeter les sacs vide dans la poubelle. En passant il frôla Nick, ce dernier reçu une nouvelle décharge… Il avait toujours été attiré par Greg mais la… Il était si sexy avec sa chemise ouverte et son Jean moulant.

- Aïe… merde… jura Greg.

Nick fût tiré de ses pensées en entendant son collègue. Il s'était cogné la tête dans le meuble en se relevant et une boite métallique était tombé sur lui, ouvrant son arcade. Il pissait le sang. Nick s'approcha de lui pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il aida le jeune CSI à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Bouge pas je vais chercher la trousse de secours.

- J'en avait pas l'intention…

Il sortit ce qui lui permis de s'éloigner de Greg. Il en avait vraiment besoin… en effet, le jeune homme s'était appuyé tout contre lui pour éviter de tomber et le sentir la contre son torse avait remis la machine du désir en route… Il mis 5 minutes à reprendre ses esprits et à trouver la trousse de secours. Il revint près de Greg qui était toujours en train de saigner…

- Tu en a as mis du temps…

- Désolé, je la trouvait pas…

Nick ouvrit la trousse… totalement vide !!

- Génial… dit il ironiquement. Bon j'ai plus qu'a t'emmener à l'hosto…

- Emmène moi chez moi c'est plus près…

- Comme tu veux… mais ça serait pas plus prudent que tu vois un médecin ?

Nick disait surtout ça pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec Greg dans son appart… Il ne tiendrait jamais, il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche froide, la tout de suite maintenant…

- Nan c'est bon, c'est superficielle…

Dommage… pensa Nick, il allait devoir cacher son envi a son collègue et au stade ou il en était ça allait être très difficile.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux devant l'immeuble de Greg. Nick était venu quelques fois… mais la c'était très différent. Il aida son jeune collègue à grimper les sept étages qui menait à son appartement, l'ascenseur étant une fois de plus en panne. Sentir le corps de son ami tout près de lui, sentir son bras autour de ses épaules était une vrai torture… Ils arrivèrent enfin et Greg ouvrit la porte. Il s'installa sur son canapé.

- Y a des compresse et de l'eau oxygéné dans ma salle de bain tu peux aller la chercher s'il te plait…

- J'y vais…

Pendant que Nick allait chercher ce qu'il fallait, Greg enleva sa chemise et alluma sa chaîne hi-fi. Il avait l'impression que Nick aurait préféré l'emmener à l'hosto plutôt que chez lui… il se demandait bien pourquoi, vu le nombre de partie de console qu'ils avaient fait ici tout les deux. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait même l'ai gêné…

Quand Nick revint il s'arrêta net en découvrant Greg torse nu.

- Y a un problème ? Demanda son jeune collègue.

- Non… aucun… tiens

Il lui tendit les compresses et l'eau oxygénée.

- Je vais y aller dit il

- Tu veux pas prendre une bière avant ? En plus j'ai un nouveau jeu sur la PS3 tu veux pas l'essayer ?

- Franchement je sais pas… pis si jamais on a du boulot…

- On a fini notre service depuis trois quart d'heure… tu te défiles , t'as peur que je te foute encore une raclé à super mario kart ??

Si tu savais… tu me foutrais toi-même dehors… pensa Nick

- Alors ?

Tant pis on verra se qui se passe…

- C'est moi qui vais te foute une raclée…

- Je suis le champion du monde a ce jeux… tu vas morfler… mais bon installe toi.

Nick pris place sur le canapé, débouchant une bière pendant Greg était accroupi pour mettre la console en marche. Il offrait ainsi une vue alléchante à son partenaire. Nick manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière.

- Hey beau gosse t'étrangle pas dans mon salon je risquerais d'avoir des problèmes avec les CSI…

Il avait du mal à rester de marbre après cette phrase. Se pouvait il que Greg soit… comme lui… Non c'est impossible, il avait eu tellement d'aventures… et puis il en pinçait pour Sara…

Greg s'installa à coté de lui. Il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de lui et torse nu en plus… ses folles envies c'étaient calmées mais voila que ça recommençait de plus belle… Il commencèrent leur parties tout en vidant le pack de bières posés à cotés d'eux.

-Pourvu que Greg ne remarque rien se dit il. Et il pris une nouvelle bière.

Greg gagna les dix partis qu'ils firent. Il entama une danse de guerre au milieu du salon. Nick admira le déhancher du jeune CSI. Décidément il était de plus en plus attirant… Il était plus cool a présent… les sept bières devaient y être pour quelque chose.

- Tu vois je t'ai dit que j'était le boss incontesté de ce jeux…

Il avait un sourire si charmeur…

- C'est toi qui me déconcentre !

- Oh mauvais joueur !

Greg se relaissa tombé lourdement sur le canapé.

- 'Tain j'ai chaud…

- T'as qu'a aller chercher des glaçons…

- Pas con le mec ça m'avait bien rafraîchit… attend moi la.

Greg revient quelques secondes plus tard un seau de glaçons dans une main et dans l'autre la télécommande de son air conditionnée.

- J'ai retrouvé ma télécommande ça faisait 2 jours que je la cherchait !

- Bah elle était ou ?

- Dans le congèle…

- Non ???

- Bah si…

Nick parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- C'est ça fou toi de moi en plus…

- Bah tu m'excuseras mais c'est vraiment trop drôle…

Greg appuya sur la touche power et une douce fraîcheur envie instantanément la pièce.

- J'ai du bol elle marche encore…

Il s'avachi à sa place pris un glaçon le fourra dans sa bouche et tendit le seau à Nick. Il en pris un a son tour , mais lui déboutonna sa chemise et le mis dedans… C'est ailleurs qu'il aurait du le mettre… Le contact froid contre sa peau l'apaisa un peu… Il en reprit un dans l'optique de le mettre dans sa bouche… sa main rencontra celle de Greg dans le seau. Les deux hommes se regardèrent… alors Nick que l'alcool avait totalement fini de détendre au bout de la 9e bière s'approcha lentement de Greg. Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent… d'abord un baisé timide, puis leur langues se mêlèrent pour un échange passionné… Nouveaux regards… Nick sourit à son collègue. Ils passèrent du canapé au sol… Greg finissait de défaire la chemise de son partenaire, a califourchon sur lui. Il pris alors un glaçon et le passa sur le torse de Nick. Sensuellement, il jouait avec la glace. Les mains fébriles, Nick déboutonna le Jean de Greg qui en fit autant avec le sien. Très vite les deux homme se retrouvèrent nus. D'un mouvement souple des reins, Greg passa sous son compagnon. Il semait sur son passage des baisés brûlant de passion. Caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce de Nick. Ses mains rencontrèrent les siennes et leurs doigts se croisèrent. Il commença à pénétrer son partenaire, s'en suivit un mouvement de va et vient. Nick grogna de plaisir. Il sentait en lui son jeune collègue. C'était une sensation merveilleuse. Les coups de reins de Greg s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que tout deux trouve l'orgasme en même temps. Nick se retourna et pris Greg dans ses bras.

- Je… je savais pour toi…

- de quoi… tu ne savais pas que j'était bi ?

- Non…

- Tu es bien le seul… tout le monde le sais au labo, je ne m'en cache pas. Tu devrais en faire autant…

- J'avait peur de leur réaction… de ta réaction… mais bon maintenant que je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi je n'ai plus peur…

Greg embrassa Nick avec fougue et lui sourit. Son compagnon lui rendit son sourire et ils tombèrent endormit,épuisés mais heureux de s'être trouvés.

**End !! **


End file.
